


You will come to a place, where the only thing you feel  are loaded guns in your face

by sal_paradise



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Found Family, M/M, Protectiveness, Safety, Sharing a Bed, i know butcher is an ass but i;m gonna make him soft, soft butcher!, soft hughie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: post 2x06Butcher and Annie  have to get Hughie home while  both butcher and hughie  discover they care  more about each other then they thought
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 287





	You will come to a place, where the only thing you feel  are loaded guns in your face

**Author's Note:**

> You've only had to run so far, so good  
> But you will come to a place  
> Where the only thing you feel  
> Are loaded guns in your face  
> And you'll have to deal with pressure You used to call me paranoid  
> (Pressure)  
> But even you cannot avoid  
> (Pressure) ~ billy joel- pressure
> 
> I made these boys soft cause i cannnn I'm trash for the show and comic book version. giving them some happiness before the show takes it away

“We gotta go”

“Butcher- don’t be an idiot”

Billy Butcher paced like a caged tiger in the small hospital room, every couple of seconds he cast a quick gaze to the door checking for unwanted guests and then his gaze would fall to the prone form in the bed- the reason they were there- Hughie Campbell.

The older man grimaced and swore a blue streak quietly “ then what the hell are we expected to do eh? We can’t bloody well just plant our asses and wait for fucking Homelander to come scoop us up!”

Annie frowned “I know I- don't think it’s good for Hughie…”

“I ‘ready messaged Frenchie- resourceful man he is he has the medication the Hughie needs”

“And what were gonna take him back to that hole in the ground you guys live in?”

Butcher scowled squaring his shoulders “oi we all live there it ain't that fucking bad…”

Annie snorted despite herself and smoothed Hughie's hair back affectionately.

“Listen, alright,- ere’s the plan you stay with him for a bit- I’ll be back later tonight with supplies, and our ride to get the fuck outta here. time it right and get him in a wheelchair. I'll be waiting outside.”

Annie felt her eyebrows raise “we’re going to jailbreak Hughie?”

Butcher gave a weak grin “ that’ the plan - now before you go getting your super knickers in a twist- that's the one and only plan- unless you got some bloody brilliant one I ‘don't know about?

Annie deflated- she didn't. The longer they were there the more likely someone would recognize her as Starlight or worse- Butcher as the Madeleine Stowell’s killer.

“Okay- just send me the details.”

Xxx

Annie’s heart was hammering the last seconds had flown by, as she had man handled Hughie into a wheelchair, and by some miracle managed to sneak by the nurses and out the door with a bundled Hughie- they only had seconds before things fell apart but as she stepped outside a dark car peeled around the corner and pulled up beside her.

Butcher quickly scampered out of the car and between the two of them they silently transferred Hughie to the car and jumping in were out of the parking lot in seconds flat, Annie hated to admit how good of a duo they made when push came to shove- they drove in silence till they were a safe distance away from prying eyes and then Butcher stopped to rearrange things 

He threw Annie a bag with a blanket for Hughie, some loose clothing and medical bandages and a greasy bag of some drive through the bottom of the barrel burger joint but Annie was grateful and gave him a small smile.

As the two of them worked to get Hughie into some comfy clothes and finally settled him wrapped in a blanket . They worked up a sweat-

“Okay get in” Annie managed as they stepped back to admire their handiwork of a burrito Hughie.

Butcher raised his eyebrows “aye? What are you on about Starlight?”

Annie frowned “I’m driving”

“The hell you are” the Brit snarled.

“Butcher don't be so fucking stubborn you’re exhausted!'' She managed. the man was holding himself tall but she could see that his body was in overdrive; he was staying on his feet by sheer stubborn will.

Annie stood her ground and after a few seconds Butcher caved his shoulders slumping “fine”

Annie watched as the man gently edged in alongside Hughie as she got in the driver seat she caught the other man adjusting Hughie’s blanket- Hughie moaned and shifted.

“Easy does it lad” Butcher managed as the boy shifted anxiously, lost in sleep till Butcher gently let him lean his head on his shoulder.

“‘Right darling let's get this show on the road' ' Butcher manages as Annie pulls out of the lot- she toggles the radio till some cheesy pop song was playing quietly in the background. There was no one on the road… With no one around she found herself glancing back to Butcher and Hughie- what made a man like Billy Butcher? From what Hughie told from what little he knew the man was sealed up tighter than a safe- kindness was not something that was ample supply with him… and yet- she glanced back again and saw he only had eyes for Hughie.

Hughie was leaning heavily on him, the man was watching him deep in thought- as Annie turned her gaze back to the road she wasn't quick enough to avoid an unseen pot hole. The car jerked up and back down heavily as they rolled through it.

“Oy watch it” Butcher growled

“Sorry sorry I didn't -” 

Hughie cut her off letting out a high pitched whine like a beaten dog- then there was an “oof !” from Butcher as Annie watched as the younger man tucked himself solidly into Butcher nuzzling right into his neck and seeking comfort in the other man as he had when she cauterized the wound,

“Its alright Hughie, “ Butcher soothed almost gently which stirred a flash of worry in Annie as she paused in the empty street and glanced into her back.

“Is he okay?”

Butcher gave her a look that would have made paint peel- it blazed like fire as he met Annie’s and she couldn't help but flinch back- this was a mere mortal man and Annie was sure he’d make any supe squirm a little… something dark and dangerous was in there...something that didnt care what happened to him who would spit on the face of the almighty given the chance….except now…. he had one arm protectively wrapped around Hughie as the man tried to tuck further into his embrace. Now he had something to care for.

“A little more careful on the road aye? You nearly made the lad jump out of his fuckin’ skin”

Annie frowned “sorry it was an accident”

Butcher scowled and went back to fussing over the boy as Hughie whimpered into his neck “alright son, you’re okay”

Hughie had once described living with the boys as living in a cobra pit- they were all dangerous to themselves and to others- the goal was finding a safe space to land. 

Butcher was like a black mamba coiled, angry... Deadly to all who crossed it- but Annie could hear Butcher talking softly to the boy as he sought comfort in the man looking for safety. Despite how much of a right bastard Hughie claimed he was here they were… Annie couldn't help but smile a bit when she saw Butchers head droop as they set back on the road; he was exhausted but didn't stop him from looking out for his boy

They drove in silence and finally they reached the boys hide out, Butcher jerked awake as Annie opened the door.

“We’re here”

Billy yawned and tried to move but Hughie huffed and hugged the older man closer “little help love?”

Annie smiled sadly at him she wanted to stay and take care of Hughie, instead what came out was: “Butcher- I got to go Vought is gonna be looking for me I-” she sent a worried glance to younger man still curled into Butcher’s side

The brit cut in “he knows love-”

“I-”

“He knows love that you care that you were here-”

Annie frowned, clearly torn. She hesitated as she lifted Hughie up and Butcher took the man out of her arms and hefted them into his own holding him against his chest. Like a man carrying his bride over the threshold

“You gotta go-” Butcher managed “I won't let ‘anything happen to him alright? You have my word.”

A dark part of Annie wanted to snap that didn't mean a lot coming from him- but one look at him as he stood there with Hughie plastered to his chest and Annie knew…

Butcher would die for him.

She nodded “take care of him please”

Butcher nodded as Annie disappeared into the dark, and he hoisted Hughie higher in his arms and made his way down into their hideout.

XXXXX

“MM! Frenchie!” he bellowed and the other two men came running out Kimiko lingering not far behind them

“Mon Dieu Butcher” Frenchie whispered “is he?”

“He’s alive Frenchie ‘ats all that matters” Butcher growled Frenchie frowned at Hughie in his arms “poor petite Hughie”

“He does look comfy though,” MM managed with a small sly smile Butcher scowled hard. “ don't just be staring then ‘elp me get the lad to bed”

MM and Frenchie snapped into action moving to take their teammate out of the Brits' arms; MM gave Butcher a questioning look as if asking _are you okay?_

Butcher gave a gruff nod as he shook out his arms, he felt stiff and tired and- Hughie had been plastered to him for hours- as MM and Frenchie took him from Butcher there was a noise of protest

“It’s okay Hughie, it's just MM and Frenchie- you're safe we’ got you”

“Where do we put him?”

“ Give the lad my bed- I won't be sleeping anyways” Butcher managed with a wave- he slipped out of his overcoat and plopped on the couch with a heavy sigh- his mind was racing all he could think about was Hughie.

“Where’s Starlight?”

“She buggered off, Vought would be looking for her-” Butcher managed

“Do you think-”

“I damn well hope so” Butcher managed as he rubbed his temples “ ‘cause if they catch Hughie’s lovely lady then we’re done ‘ike dinner as well”

MM and Frenchie fussed over Hughie as Butcher sat and to his surprise Kimiko at some point gently nudged his knee and pushed a cracked mug into his hands with warm tea.

Butcher blinked “thanks luv”

She nodded in reply- she seemed to read him with ease; Kimiko knew he didn't want to talk but having company was soothing. They sat in silence Butcher sipping his tea -how did she know he like earl grey teas with 2 spoons of honey?- it seemed like forever till MM walked over “we got the kid set up he’s okay for now.”

“That's a bloody relief” Butcher managed.

“He went down a lot easier then some people I know” MM added with a raise of his eyebrows.

“And what the hell does that mean?”

“It means that one of us tried to bite off two of Frenchie's fingers when somebody got his head bashed in last time”

Butcher blinked.

“Is true mon ami- and one of us kicked MM so hard in the chest he almost passed out when he was getting his ribs wrapped up ” Frenchie added with a sly smile.

MM snorted and Kimiko mimed laughing in glee.

“You are what the kids would say- a bit feral eh Butcher ?” Frenchie quipped

“ Fuck you cunts” Billy managed “ none of you lot know proper bedside manner is all”

The group chuckled as Butcher flushed .

“Petite Hughie is asking for you” Frenchie managed “he’s sort of awake-”

Butcher sat up-”he wot?”

“Hughie, he wants to see you.”

“Kid should damn well be sleeping!”

“That's what we tried to tell him but he won't go down till he sees you.”

The Brit let out a heavy sigh and heaved his weary bones into action as he got to his feet and treaded over to his bed. Hughie Campbell was propped up like some porcelain doll pale and fragile amongst Butcher’s musty sheets- Frenchie had got an iv drip going as Butcher sat down by the younger man's side.

After a minute Hughie’s eyes slowly struggled open. they were hazy as the younger man looked around the room confused. Butcher saw him swallow once- twice trying to find his voice “b-buchr” his voice rasped out “butc-”

Billy tensed- kid was looking for him and becoming more distressed “butch-”

“Easy, easy, lad-” Butcher couldn't hear him cry for him it sent all his hair on end as he sat on the edge of the bed and took the younger mans hand in his “Hughie you're safe it’s me” he whispered he ran a calloused hand on top of Hughie's back and forth.“ you're alright lad- you're “

_Was home the word he was looking for?_

Butcher hadn’t had one long enough to know- he loved his mom but his father had made his and Lennie’s life a living hell. He had learned at a young age that if you weren't tough the world would eat you alive there was no room for softness- and yet…with the Boys he felt ease he hasn't in years and when looked at Hughie-

Hughie- who didn't want to hurt people who wanted to make sure there were survivors in plane crashes- who kept coming back no matter how hard Butcher kicked him away and this is what happened.

The younger man softened in his touch melting back into the pillows and Butcher couldn't help running a hand through his messy locks “go back to sleep son, easy-” Hughie looks even younger like this- he wasn't meant for this he was mean to be living his life married with three kids, a missus who he brought flowers and living a life in which he had never had someone like Billy darken his doorstep. He should be kicking a football at the park not holding a gun, not lying in some dingy hole bleeding to death with people like him

He deserved so much more.

He deserved more then someone like Billy Butcher.

As Butcher went to pull away he was surprised when Hughie seized his hands in a surprisingly strong grip, his eyes swimming with fever but open stared up at Billy “s-stay please” he rasped.

Butcher blinked in surprise “Hughie…”

“Where-”

“You're back in the hideout in my bed “ Butcher couldn't help but throw him a saucy grin- it worked as the boy turned a rosy shade of pink “w-why”

“Can’t have you on that lumpy bed of yours”

Hughie blinked “ A-Annie?”

“Your girl Starlight is fine- for now- but she's gotta keep up appearances for those cunts at Vought she saved your life” Butcher added

Hughie frowned- his memory was foggy at best he remember being in the van, then a blast then pain, pure pain and burning and and _Butcher_ \- Butcher holding him tightly as he wriggles in pain seeking comfort in Butcher’s warmth and not being shoved away he was safe- Butcher protecting him…

“You both did” Hughie whispered

Butcher blinked “I have too much blood on my hands lad, wasn't gonna let you go as well.”

Hughie smiles, it was soft and gentle and something in Butcher squirmed. The last person who had looked at him like that was Becca...

“Alright lad don’ go soft on me.” he gruffed

Butcher could see the boys eyelids growing heavy-”you're exhausted “ he managed in the silence “go to sleep Hughie”

Hughie frowned “ but I-i'm in your bed-”

“Aye and now it's time for beddy-bye” Butcher said flippantly cocking his eyebrow “ just cause you're injured doesn't mean you get go acting like a prick.”

“Come on-” Hughie manages trying to push himself on trembling arms and shaking like a newborn colt before Butcher helped him sit up he shoved himself weakly into the corner against the wall leaving a gap on the bed

“Come on”

Butcher laughed “ wot? You want me to crawl into bed with ya?”

There was that smug shit eating grin that made Hughie sometimes wanna sock the other man but now- he knew Butcher was covering up how anxious he was. Hughie reached out to the other man as he tried to pull away-”hey”

Butcher blinked 

“ please? I don't really wanna be alone tonight” Hughie pleaded

He prepared himself for Butcher to tell him off call him an pussy or a cunt or weak-but... Butcher scanned the room as if looking for the other boys prying eyes but he knew it was inevitable

True to his thought- from over Butcher’s shoulder Hughie could see three pairs of eyes they knew…

“Hughie you're not some tot you're too bloody old:”

“Please I-”

_How did he tell him? That he wanted to feel same again- those times had been so rares in all this shit and snuggling up to Butcher could be the equivalent to cozying up to a tiger- and yet for all his bad attitude amd sharp edges Butcher had a soft interior buried under all the scar tissue._

He had been hurt- many times he was like a beat dog with his hackles raised nipping all the hands that fed him. Yes it had been a long time for Hughie since he had felt a soft touch but how long had it been for Butcher? Since he had someone who would watch him while he slept? Held him? Let him rest or was simply warmth by his side?

Despite himself his heart ached for the other man .

“Butcher…” a voice called from the other room

Both men froze as MM’s voice rang out “ Canary” 

Butcher and Hughie locked eyes and while it meant nothing to Hughie, Butcher flushed visibly he dropped Hughie’s gaze and cursed.

“Alright lad move over.”

Hughie nudged into the corner as Butcher dropped off his tattered duster and wiggled out of his worn combat boots Butcher was a big man- but somehow they made it work-both lay there awkwardly like a couple in the post stages of sex. Hughie flushes he had rarely been this close to the other man seeing him this close. Butcher looked exhausted, heavy lines around his eyes, shaggy hair and beard.

“This is uh cozy”

“Hughie?” 

“Y-yeah?”

“Go the fuck to sleep”

Hughie snorted.

“Always a charmer Butcher.”

“Mmm darling never heard ya complain before- if ya wanna see me sweet side you’ll have to pay a lot more”

“I don't think I can afford you…”

“I know ya can't you cunt” Butcher gave him an easy shark tooth grin and Hughie felt heat rise to his cheeks and his heart flutter. He looked away busying himself with getting comfortable in the bed when he winced and tried to shift into a comfy position; but he put too much pressure on one side and Butcher almost jumped out of his skins when Hughie yelped.

“Jesus fucken Christ- lad I swear I-” but Butcher’s words died in his throat when he saw how pale the boy had become and how he trembled and tried to curl in on himself

“Shit” Butcher managed “Hughie…”

“I’m okay, I-I'm okay it only hurts when I breathe” the younger man wheezed weakly through gritted teeth.

He tried to flip an awkward smile to Butcher and expected a cheeky response from the Brit- but he saw something else- just raw concern. He had never seen that on Butcher.. It made him look younger, softer like a different man. Here’s a man that Hughie would have written off not too long ago as a bitter heartless bastard the type that threw the baby to the pit of crocodiles- and he probably still was- but for now.. He had eyes only for Hughie.

“Alright lad, come now easy does it Billy’s got ya”, Butcher eased his arm around the younger man trying to ease his trembling and he hauled him across the the bed like a mother cat to a kitten pulling by the scruff of his neck until he was once again plastered to butcher’s side.

The Brit made his body go lax as Hughie found his spot again, hand sprawled across his chest. He curled into the other man, fitting easily to his side, his head resting easily under his chin- hearing that strong heart beat as it thudded against him. _It was safe- god it was safe and good._

Hughie would have raised any eyebrow to himself even several months ago but now he just didn't give a fuck....Butcher was warm, and he cared and as he leaned into the safety Hughie felt himself relax, for the first time in a long time.

“That's it, there's a good lad, I got you” a hand stroking through his hair, had Hughie all but purring, wrapped up in the nest of sheets As he breathed in Butcher’s scent, sweat and gunmetal, leather and aftershave, He sighed- Hughie Campbell’s life may have been a shit show he had so little -but right now? Knowing he had had three bastards and the biggest fucker of the lot to look after him?

Well...

He sighed tucking himself in harder to Butcher who was smoking a cigarette with one hand and stroking his hair gently with the other.

“You tired yet you little shit?” Butcher growled with affection his voice vibrating in his chest

“Yeah”

“Mm good rest up, we’ll all be ‘ere in the morning.”

“B-butcher?”

“Aye?”

“Thank you.”

Butcher grunted and squeezed the younger man a little tighter- Hughie though he heard him reply” you’re welcome son.” as he drifted off to sleep

A bit later, Frenchie found Kimiko and MM snickering around Butcher’s room “ what is it?”

MM simply nodded into the room where Butcher and Hughie lay fast asleep their fearless leader curled protectively around Hughie in sleep.

“His neck is gonna be killing him later.” MM managed.

Frenchie exchanged a knowing glance with Kimiko who smiled back “don’t worry it will be worth it” he managed

The group left them to sleep- not without taking blackmail pictures for later of course.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me life-on-the geek-side on tumblr


End file.
